Por orgullo OneShot
by Persefonne
Summary: El orgullo de un Uchiha a veces no deja traslucir los verdaderos sentimientos.


Por orgullo

Caminaba despacio, acariciando la funda negra de la katana que llevaba a cuestas, signo de su ensimismamiento. Su rumbo fijo estaba, iba hacia el alto mando, debía presentarse como todas las semanas, ese había sido el acuerdo después de haber terminado su sentencia. Traspasó grandes puertas, saludo a los guardas, deambuló por los pasillos y paró frente a la madera. No dudó en posar sus nudillos sobre ésta.

-Adelante-dijo la voz avivada-

Prosiguió con su andar. Paró en medio de la habitación, con su porte de siempre. Desinteresado, mirada gélida y rostro endurecido fijando la vista en aquel porte erguido que se encontraba frente a él; ese sujeto de capas largas tras un escritorio enorme lleno de papeles.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó el hombre tras la pila de carpetas-

Luego el hombre se sentó, paseo sus dedos entre su cabellera rubia y observo al visitante queriendo analizarle.

-Hmp-se inmutó a responder-

Una risilla socarrona sonó tenue en la habitación. Ese monosílabo ya lo había escuchado incontables veces como respuesta a la misma pregunta.

-¡Sufres por qué quieres!- se tomó las sienes como si dolieran y volvió a mirarle- Allí esta, firma-señaló la pileta de papeles frente a él-

-¿Hasta cuando tendrá que ser esto?-preguntó con desden acercándose lentamente-

-¡Hasta que confíe de nuevo en ti!-le miró directo a los ojos-

-¿No sugiere para usted un problema, señor Hokage.. albergar tales esperanzas?-se limitó a decir con ironía, tomó el papel y dejo su marca-

Se hizo un poco de silencio, los arboles lanzaron un sonido al contoneo de las ramas sobre los ventanales.

-¿Y cómo está Hinata?-preguntó por pura cordialidad después de dejar la pluma en el escritorio-

-Bien, ya casi da a luz-sonrío ensanchando las marcas en sus mejillas, se levantó de su asiento-¿Y tú como estas?..dilo sinceramente-volvió a preguntar a sabiendas de lo que respondería-

-Da igual-se giró e inicio su retirada-

Aquel personaje detrás del escritorio, miraba al hombre retirarse como siempre y cada vez quedaba con el mismo sentimiento de preocupación, ¿acaso había logrado salvarlo en verdad? ¿o lo trajo a un sufrimiento mayor?

-¡Sasuke!-para cuando le llamó éste ya había cerrado la puerta-

Uchiha Sasuke caminaba lento entre las calles, soportando los murmullos y las miradas indiscretas que la gente a su alrededor propiciaba a su persona; le fastidiaba ser el personaje más odiado de Konoha, pero debía soportar ya que toda acción trae consecuencias y las suyas eran enormes. Como si su suerte deseara contrariar la poca calma, divisó a lo lejos una melena muy peculiar. Un hilar con destellos rosa pálido que se contoneaban en conjunto con ese cuerpo divino que le carcomía los pensamientos. Caderas ligeramente anchas, truncadas por un par de piernas torneadas y un tronco finamente al que se le atribuían dos buenas razones-y grandes- para ser observados; y que decir de aquel rostro blanquecino que se talló con los años en un marco definido, dejando atrás los redondeados contornos de la infancia enmarcando con gusto un par de esmeraldas en medio. Él, se quedó quieto con temple rígido, casi sin gesticulación alguna. La dueña de aquellas características, paró frente a él. Los guantes negros de ella se le colocaron ligeramente sobre su cintura, ¡oh como envidiaba Sasuke a esas prendas por poder rozarla siquiera!

-Uchiha-saludó con un tono mordaz-

-Haruno-dijo él fingiendo desgano-

Cada vez que la tenía cerca, el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba, su mente jugaba con los recuerdos añorando tener de nuevo aquella figura. Podía notar en ella-aún que lo negaba- el mismo deseo, ese que le había hecho saber siempre desde su llegada. Sin embargo el maldito orgullo no permitía traspasar cualquier línea al saberla de otro. ¡Sí!, ella había contraído matrimonio tras pensar que él no sentía nada más que una inverosímil atracción pasional.

Y le era difícil olvidar aquella noche en que todo sucedió.

_El equipo siete había logrado localizarlo. Le pisaban los talones por lo que decidió esperar su llegada en lugar de huir, pensando que con ello lograría vencerles sin mas. Les vigiló mientras hacían el campamento normal de descanso, pese a tu temple y su agresiva indiferencia hacia aquellas personas, se maldijo internamente al sentir necesidad de fijar atención en cierta figura fémina que, había cambiado bastante. Entre su observación notó que ella se apartó del grupo, quizá por privacía a sus necesidades, quizá solo para pensar. Y le siguió._

_Aguardó tras de un árbol mirando en lejanía aquel bulto que se acuclillaba en los suelos. Le resultó curioso ver que la mujer simplemente se sentó a la orilla del río a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Se acercó un poco mas tratando de distinguir los susurros y pudo dilucidar en su rostro llanto. Esto para nada conmovió sus adentros. Sintiere lo que sintiere aquella mujer, acabaría con ella ahora que la oportunidad se le había presentado. Con sigilo se acercó, estaba a punto de desenvainar la katana cuando quedo estupefacto._

_-Habías tardado demasiado-dijo ella, limpió sus mejillas-_

_Lentamente se levantó del suelo y se giró hacia él. El entrecejo de Sasuke se frunció instintivamente ¿Qué acaso ella le había notado desde antes?_

_-Pero no te será fácil-sentenció en susurros- no soy la de antes..Sasuke-dijo segura-_

_Él salió de entre la completa obscuridad y se postró sólo a unos cuantos pasos de aquel cuerpo delgado._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que tus palabras me harán flaquear?-dijo él. Su indiferencia resaltó teñida con algo de rabia-_

_Sacó completamente el arma de su cobertura y con un rápido movimiento atrapó a la mujer entre él y un enorme tronco._

_-Así de fácil-sonrío ladino sin dejar de mirar esas orbes esmeralda- sigues siendo la misma Sakura-le susurró-_

_-La verdad es que no-dijo ella apenas, su garganta estaba ceñida por un arma filosa-es sólo que, ya no quiero esta vida-bajó la mirada-ya no quiero una vida en la que tengo que amarte-volvió la vista a esas orbes negras-_

_Sasuke le miró sin gesticular, sin hacer movimiento alguno en respuesta a aquella confesión que le había removido hasta las entrañas, pero era un sentimiento que jamás reluciría._

_-Estupideces-le susurró cercano a los labios- solo sabes decir eso-_

_Al percibir el temblor de aquel cuerpo diminuto le hizo sentir sumamente poderoso, inclusive esta vez permitió resaltar tal sentimiento en una sonrisa socarrona. Sin embargo, todo se mermo en el momento en que aquel aliento cálido inició un choque contra sus labios victoriosos, y un instinto jamás antes conocido se apoderó de él e hizo estragos. Se alejó entonces un tanto._

_Sasuke nunca había sentido la necesidad de acariciar un cuerpo femenino como esta vez, su mente se mantuvo siempre con la meta fija en su "destino" y no había escatimado siquiera en evitar o desechar cualquier sentir ajeno a ello. Sakura simplemente aprovechó aquel trance de él e inicio un ataque. Llenó su puño derecho con shakra y lanzó un golpe veloz, que Sasuke dificultosamente logró esquivar con la katana. El choque poderoso envió a Sakura lejos y arrastrando los pies pudo detenerse; dejó una huella larga desde donde había estado antes hasta el lugar donde llegó. No faltó mucho para que nuevamente se viese atrapada entre el árbol y el arma afilada._

_-¡No sé si eres valiente o estúpida!-dijo Sasuke con rabia-_

_Ella no dijo nada, sólo le miraba con molestia, como si tratara de resolver todas sus incógnitas observando los ojos negros que tenia de frente. Mientras él, se dio la oportunidad de mirarla libremente. Algo no estaba bien, ¡definitivamente no!. Empezó a marearse._

_-Si bien te dije, que no soy la misma-sonrió-en este preciso momento ya debes estar mareado ¿no?-dijo altiva-_

_Él frunció el ceño._

_-Al acercarte la primera vez lancé un extracto de hierbas-arqueó una ceja triunfante-el cual tiene varios efectos-_

_¡Maldición! Se dijo él. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y apretaba los ojos buscando no perder el enfoque._

_-Ahora mismo me dirás el antídoto-rabiado apretó la katana aún más en el cuello de Sakura, pues todavía no había perdido el tino-_

_Sakura dio un sobresalto._

_-No lo haré-respondió ella-_

_-Lo harás o con solo un movimiento te degollaré y de paso seguiré con toda tu familia-aquellas palabras le hicieron daño-_

_-N-no, tu no..no podrías siquiera entrar a Kon-se vio interrumpida-_

_-¡Puedo!-afirmó-ya he logrado entrar a la aldea muchas veces-_

_-¡Mientes!-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-_

_-¿Cómo sabría entonces que..cada noche vas a la banca donde te dejé?-dijo con dureza- eres patética-le susurró-_

_Los orbes verdes que ampliaron de incredulidad. Nadie sabía aquello, se había encargado de que nadie notase sus viajes nocturnos hacia los recuerdos._

_-Adrenalina-confesó Sakura-en alta dosis-terminó por decir nerviosa-_

_-¿Adrenalina?-arqueó una ceja, sonrió-vaya, como tu me has proporcionado el veneno..también me proporcionaras la cura-_

_Y sin más la besó bruscamente. De inicio fue torpe, nunca antes había besado a una mujer de tal manera, ya que había tenido sólo una experiencia en ello y no precisamente de la forma que hubiese querido-ese Naruto le pagaría ya después el robo de su primer beso-. Se sentía tan bien rosar sus labios contra los de ella y pensar que una vez siendo equipo 7 Sakura había hecho intentos- fallidos- en besarlo, pero de haber sabido que aquello le sentaba verdaderamente exquisito lo habría permitido entonces. Sasuke liberó su mano dejando caer la katana al suelo. Se apropio de aquel cuerpo tirándolo hacia él con suma fuerza. Después de una lucha, ella se dejo hacer pues pese a su renuencia, en el fondo lo deseaba tanto no importando fuere cual fuere la consecuencia. La torpeza se quedo atrás luego de compasarse los labios fieramente, las manos de ambos viajaban conociendo el terreno que tenían al tacto. El ímpetu del acto les hizo caer al suelo._

_-¡Sasuke!-gimió al sentir morder por sobre las ropas un pezón endurecido-¡basta!..¡por favor!-suplicó entre gemidos-_

_De pronto sus verdes ojos entre abiertos se plasmaron atónitos al mirar como Sasuke sacó un kunai, que luego se posó entre sus ropas partiendo el estorbo._

_-Has de pagar por lo que has hecho-dijo él con una sensual seriedad-_

_Y podría pensarse que lo ocurrido allí fue involuntario, sin embargo, ambos se acompasaron de una manera aguda. Las manos de él viajaron libremente por la piel de ella quién sólo disfrutaba de cada beso, lamida o mordisco propiciado. Era como si el mismísimo demonio les hubiese nublado el raciocinio._

¡Oh si!, era difícil olvidar como la había hecho suya aquella vez y cómo después de eso no la volvió a ver sino hasta 10 años después cuando, un Hokage muy atolondrado había logrado ¡al fin! atraparle. En todo ese tiempo, no hubo día en que no deseara que esa noche se repitiese, sin embargo su orgullo no le dejaría jamás admitir que deseaba a Haruno Sakura con toda el alma, inclusive tampoco se permitiría reconocer que no solamente la deseaba si no que la amaba profundamente. ¡El maldito orgullo!, eso se la había quitado de las manos, pues, muchas veces dirigió camino hacia Konoha en su búsqueda pero terminaba por parar a medio andar y regresaba a su escondite abofeteándose mentalmente. ¡No!, el definitivamente no dejaría que nada pisoteara su orgullo, así tuviera que morir por ello.

Sasuke salió de su ensimismado estado y arrugó el entrecejo al observar, quien se acercaba. Sakura dirigió la vista dónde los ojos negros se habían postrado. Ladeo la cabeza y el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda también se desvaneció. Se acercaba una figura masculina, de porte amplio, tez ligera y un color de ojos muy peculiar. Ese hombre no tardó en llamarla.

-Sakura, por fin te he encontra..-acalló a sí mismo al percatarse que la mujer tenia de frente a Uchiha Sasuke-

-Uchiha…-el recién llegado arrastró el nombre con un saludo receloso, levantando altanero el mentón-

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se posaron en aquel individuo que llevaba a cuestas el traje ambu y solo se limitó a levantar un poco la cabeza en correspondencia.

-Hasta luego..Sasuke-dijo Sakura algo entristecida-

Los siguió con la mirada y observó con escrutinio al ambu que tomaba de la mano a Sakura, luego prosiguió con su andar. Carcomido por la rabia, los celos y el maldito deseo de salir corriendo y romperle la cara al que ahora era su "dueño" y ese que le había robado su lugar!

-¡Ese maldito Hyuga!-susurró Sasuke para sí-


End file.
